No eres mi jefa
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Traducción para Mr E's Pen: A veces, cuando nos toca decidir y llega alguien más que toma la decisión por uno, es muy molesto. ¿A qué no, Nagisa? Mi versión de cómo debió terminar el episodio 26. NagisaxTamao, lean y disfruten.


**No eres mi jefa**

 **Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

La hora había llegado: la elección de las Etoile en Astraea Hill estaba tomando lugar y la catedral estaba llena, con asistencia completa de las alumnas de las tres escuelas a medida que ellas y las candidatas a Etoile esperaban a que se revelaran los resultados.

Nagisa Aoi se aferró a su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, estrujándole la mano a Tamao Suzumi. La poetisa de cabello azul le sonrío con cariño a su amiga y le devolvió el apretón.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Nagisa-chan? – Susurró solamente para los oídos de la pelirroja. La muchacha asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Tranquila. Todo estará bien. – Tamao le dijo a su mejor amiga con una brillante sonrisa y ojos azules brillando con amor. La chica de ojos granate le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muy bien. – La presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Miator, Miyuki Rokujo declaró. – Hemos contado los votos y ahora vamos a anunciar a las nuevas Etoile- No alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que las puertas de la catedral se abrieron se golpe.

Shizuma Hanazono, orgullosa y determinada en la entrada de la capilla. Dio un paso adelante.

-¡Nagisa! – Gritó y le extendió la mano a la muchacha en cuestión. -¡Te amo!

Nagisa le dio la espalda a Tamao. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar quedarse congelada. Shizuma le tenía la mirada clavada y todas las demás estudiantes en la audiencia no se atrevían a respirar, esperando la respuesta de Nagisa.

De inmediato, Nagisa frunció el ceño al sentir una gentil y hábil mano desamarrar el listón en su melena roja y después, jadeó al sentir cómo manos familiares le daban un empujón.

Shizuma hizo una mueca de victoria. Nagisa volteó para ver a la chica que ahora tenía en su mano el listón.

-¿T-Tamao-chan…? – Nagisa preguntó con incredulidad. La peliazul sonrió con tristeza.

-Está bien, Nagisa-chan. Ve con ella. Esto es lo mejor para ti. – Le respondió y a Nagisa se le rompió el corazón al ver una única lágrima descender por la suave, sonrojada mejilla de Tamao.

Nagisa movió la mirada entre su mejor amiga y Shizuma.

-No.

La mueca desapareció del rostro de Shizuma y también lo hizo la sonrisa de Tamao. Nagisa avanzó hacia su mejor amiga con pasos grandes y seguros. Luego, le quitó el listón de la mano y le dio una mirada de enojo y reproche a Tamao.

-¡No eres mi jefa, Tamao-chan!

Dicho eso, Nagisa tomó a Tamao por las mejillas y le dio un beso directo en los labios, haciéndole revolotear el corazón y dejándole la mente aturdida. Nagisa mantuvo los ojos abiertos para mirarle a la poetisa justo a los ojos con cada segundo de su caricia.

El shock se convirtió en alegría pura. Cerrando los ojos, Tamao rodeó a su amada mejor amiga en sus brazos y le devolvió el beso como si se le fuera el alma.

Shizuma cayó de rodillas, la cabeza gacha.

Luego, una muchacha de la audiencia empezó a aplaudir. Y luego otra, una más, hasta que toda la capilla quedó llena de aplausos y vitoreos.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Lulim, Chikaru Minamoto, carraspeó en el micrófono.

-Bueno…Ok, eso fue inesperado, pero aún está en progreso una elección aquí, ¿no es así~? – Eso logró que las estudiantes se calmaran y también logró que las –nuevas- amantes rompieran el beso y quedarse contentas con descansar sus frentes.

-Te amo. – Ambas doncellas susurraron al mismo tiempo con voces sólo para la otra, antes de voltear para ver al Consejo Estudiantil.

-Bueno, pues si ya no hay más interrupciones, las nuevas Etoile de Astraea Hill son…- pie para la pausa dramática.

-¡Nagisa Aoi y Tamao Suzumi de San Miator!

Toda la capilla hizo erupción con aplausos y vitoreo y las nuevas Etoile simplemente unieron la mirada.

Se dieron una sonrisa y un beso de celebración.

 _FIN_

 _ **Historia traducida para Mr E's Pen. Aquí tienes, amigo~ :3**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
